Currently, with continuous development of communication and computer technology, a user is able to perform an input operation and communicate with another user in various ways.
However, it has been recognized that the conventional methods have at least the following drawbacks.
In instant communication for example, a user usually needs two input operations during an input process if he/she wants to express his/her current emotion. The user first inputs a content to be sent, and then expresses his/her emotion by performing an additional operation. For example, in the QQ chat application, some icons can be selected to express anger, and the font, color or size of the content to be sent can also be selected to express his/her emotion. However, in the next input process, his/her emotion may have been changed and, at this time, the above two input operations need to be repeated. In this case, the input operations for the user are complicated and inefficient.
The above problems also exist in many other communication applications.